


Knight in Shining Armour

by psyraah



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyraah/pseuds/psyraah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has taken Kain. Jean is not happy, and for once, it's not the dragon that's done the kidnapping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/gifts).



> Because nern likes dragons.

Jean was furious. It was bad enough—though it had still fucking pissed him off—when this had happened when he was younger. It had happened with enough regularity that the Havocs had almost had a system to deal with it, had set up alerts so that any _missing_ Havocs could be found before any lasting damage had been made.

They’d made a name for themselves, at least amongst those who knew, for being fierce, and generally a bad lot to mess with. And in doing so, the kidnap attempts had died down, as Jean had gotten older. But greed was greed, and dragon blood was valuable. The same, tired old stuff that Jean had dealt with before—annoying, but all part of the package of being part of a shape shifting clan.

But then they’d gone and taken _Kain_.

And, Jean thought with disgust, they had to do it like _idiots_.

 _Deposit five vials of your blood at this location, and your fiancé doesn’t get hurt_ , is what the email had read. Accompanied by a picture of Kain bound, gagged, shoved to his knees on what looked like a warehouse floor, a picture that had Jean clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. The idea, Jean suspected, had been that no one knew where Kain was, and he was therefore useful blackmail material. An idea which was absolute _bullshit_ , because if Jean couldn’t scent Kain wherever he was, he wasn’t fit to call himself a mate.

And Jean had been so full of rage that he’d been tempted, sorely tempted, to just storm in and wreck the place. But, at the end of the day, they still had Kain. Which meant that there had to be some degree of subtlety. Which meant that Jean was hanging around the back of warehouse, peering in through a window, and feeling that horrible rage all over again.

Kain sat on the floor, his hands pinned behind his back and ropes wrapped tight around his legs. The worst part, and what had Jean clenching his fists even as he felt his hands itching to put out claws, was the man who leered down at Kain, prodding him with a foot.

“You know, your boyfriend still hasn’t shown up with what we want yet, maybe you should be calling off that wedding.”

A quick scan of the room showed another few people standing around. Their guns were propped up against the wall; they weren’t even armed, and Jean resisted snorting.

 _Amateurs_ , he thought, before turning his attention back to Kain.

Kain, for his part, just avoided looking at his captor, turning his head away. Though, Jean noted with some pride, not without what sounded like a scoff through the gag wrapped around his mouth. But the captor seemed to be far less pleased than Jean at the gesture.

“Not too sure what Havoc sees in you,” the man continued, crouching down, rough fingers on Kain’s chin— _touching_ him, as if he had any right—forcing Kain to face him. “Tiny, nerdy kid. Stupid, too, all these years trying to nab a Havoc, and all we had to do was come crying to you for help.” Kain struggled to get away, and at the sound of Kain’s gasp of pain and the harsh strike of the man’s hand across Kain’s cheek, Jean actually felt his claws come out.

That, he decided, rage firing up, was quite fucking enough.

Shifting wasn’t exactly silent, although perhaps it was only Jean’s sensitive ears which picked up the slight groan of the earth as his weight increased, the shuffle of the packed dirt as claws dragged across it.

But there was no reaction from inside the warehouse, and all that Jean could hear from inside—now that his hearing was enhanced—was Kain’s harsh breathing and his captor’s continued taunts.

Jean decided that he was sick of the sound, and that Kain had been apart from him for quite long enough.

Leaning his nose against the door to the warehouse, Jean shoved it, and crashed inside.

Silence. Stares. Dumbfounded looks of shock, and Jean rolled his eyes. Really, if they were going to hunt a dragon by threatening his mate, they should fucking _expect_ that dragon to come for _their_ blood.

The silence was finally broken by a scream of, “dragon!”

 _Fucking obviously_.

But when the man dived for his gun, Jean moved, tail whipping out to sweep aside the weapons propped up against the wall.

He also kind of knocked a hole through the wall in doing so, but right now Jean didn’t give a fuck. Not when they had Kain.

The sound of sirens outside—Jean had alerted the police before he’d made his own move—probably meant that Jean could stop now, but honestly, watching the fear of god enter the eyes of these fucking _cowards_ was way too much fun. The _smell_ of it was intoxicating, and he snorted to fill the room with smoke.

The whimpered pleas were pretty fucking satisfying.

One of them tried to sidle away, but Jean speared his jacket delicately with one claw and a growl—then recognised that this was the guy who’d slapped Kain.

Jean pinned him with a glare, and the man started babbling.

“We didn’t hurt him, we didn’t do anything—it wasn’t me, my boss, he was the one who—”

Jean cut off his stupidity with a rapid swipe just above his head, claws gouging out the concrete of the wall to rain it down on the man’s head.

His terrified screams were like music to Jean’s ears.

But, his fun was cut short when the police burst into the room, and then Jean’s prey was taken away and handcuffed, alongside all his other idiot friends. They could rot for all Jean cared, because right now what really mattered was the little bundle who was still sitting on the floor, although Kain was looking much less harried now and seemed to have a smile crinkling his eyes.

An officer stepped towards Kain, but Jean growled and swept one wing to shelter Kain protectively; he didn’t need anyone’s help here. Glaring at the silhouette still visible through his wing, Jean huffed out a little breath before he turned back to his fiancé.

Carefully, Jean slid the tip of one claw under the cloth that had Kain gagged, and it fell away as Kain made a face at the taste.

Had Jean been in human form, he probably would’ve kissed Kain—the way his little tongue darted out to wet his lips was far too adorable.

“I had that under control, you know,” Kain said with a shaky smile.

Jean snorted to show what he thought of _that_ , but when Kain started coughing from the small puff of smoke, Jean leaned down hurriedly so he could nuzzle him in apology.

“I did!” Kain said between coughs. “I was just getting ready, but then you had to turn up, all heroic like.”

Jean just nodded, placating, one ear pricking up to listen to Kain ramble as Jean carefully cut through the remaining bonds.

In no time, Kain was rubbing sore wrists and flexing his toes experimentally. He made to stand up, but Jean leaned forward to hold him down with his snout despite Kain’s protests.

“Jean, I’m—that tickles!” His words gave way to giggles as Jean sniffed, nuzzling his ribs, snuffling at the soft skin of his neck, until he was satisfied that his human was unhurt. Jean couldn’t smell any blood, though he could smell the horribly foreign scent of someone else on Kain’s skin, and the very thought of it had Jean growling softly.

“I’m fine,” Kain said gently, and this time when he went to stand, Jean didn’t stop him, simply lowered his head so he could rub against Kain’s hair.

He really was small, even smaller when Jean was like this, the arms which wrapped around his scaly neck far from being able to circle it. “I’m fine,” he repeated, voice now muffled, and Jean started to hum, knowing that Kain liked to feel the vibration move through him. Comforting, loving. “I’m okay. But thank you for coming for me.”

Jean hummed again in agreement, then did a little happy wriggle when Kain’s fingers found the softer scales under his neck.

Kain laughed, the sound reverberating slightly against Jean’s wing that was still propped up around them.

“Time to go home?”

After this ordeal, he thought he could take a moment longer to just enjoy nuzzling along Kain’s neck, taking in his scent, and Kain’s hand rubbing gentle circles as Jean purred contentedly. But yes, home sounded like an excellent idea, and eventually Jean lifted his wing, trudging along slowly to lead Kain back outside. Once they were back out beneath the sunshine, Kain looked around.

“You think one of the police officers could give us a lift?”

Jean snorted and sat down, lowering his head to the ground. He gave Kain a questioning, slightly insulted look, to which Kain huffed out a breath.

“Well, I didn’t want to assume—”

Jean rolled his eyes and snorted once more.

 _Just get on_.

“All right, all right.”

With only a small amount of difficulty—after all, Kain only reached Jean’s eye height like this—Kain managed to scramble up onto Jean’s back, settling between two of the spines that they had figured out was the most comfortable spot for such trips. Jean looked back as best he could and made a questioning noise.

“Yep, I’m good to go.”

The light pat on the side of his neck had Jean doing another little happy squirm, which had Kain chuckling.

“I really do love you,” Kain said fondly.

 _I know_.

And with Kain’s laughter still light in the air around him, Jean spread his wings, and took to the skies.


End file.
